


Worshipped

by supergirrl



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, I cannot believe that was already a tag, Ritual Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirrl/pseuds/supergirrl
Summary: Capable's lover may be mortal but they would come to her as a god, for the good of the land and all who occupied it.





	Worshipped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FancyLadySnackCakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Witnessed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563069) by [FancyLadySnackCakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes). 



> FancyLadySnackCakes was one of the first authors whose works I read in the Fury Road fandom, and I was SO excited (but also pretty nervous) when we were matched for the fic remix, because their fics all feature really amazing smut. Which is awesome for reading but terrifying for writing, especially when you struggle with writing smut as much as I do. It was also hard to choose one fic to remix, but I went with Witnessed! So I decided to try to go with a supernatural/mythical feel, since that's more my comfort area, but keep the main idea of Nux and Capable having enthusiastic public sex on the hood of a car. 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing friend bluebeholder for all her help with this, it would not have happened without her support.

“The humans had another war,” Toast said suddenly, looking up from the ever-moving pool that was their window into the mortal world. Any of them could use it, but the waters seemed to work best for Toast.

When Capable peered over her shoulder, she couldn’t make sense of the swirling images, so she asked, “Over what? Can you see?”

Her sister shrugged, clearly unconcerned. She may have known everything that came to pass on earth, but that didn’t mean that she particularly cared. “Does it matter? Land, money or power, something foolish. Like they always do.”

Before Capable could respond, Toast continued, “And the victors want you, sister. They’re calling for you.”

Capable and her sisters all visited the earth frequently in a mortal guise for a variety of reasons. Sometimes they went in response to a prayer or plea for intercession, to tend the sick and offer mercy to the dying or provide sustenance during famine. They also went for personal reasons: Toast liked to study in their libraries on occasion, and Dag reveled in the feeling of soil and mud against her skin, something she could only experience on earth. There were no children in their realm, so Cheedo would watch over mortal children, sometimes playing with them if she felt bold enough. Angharad strayed to the human world the least of them all until she fell madly in love with a warrior. Now she spent an inordinate amount of time there, shielding her beloved in battle and plotting to make her a god too.

Capable simply loved humans, was fascinated by the way their passions and petty jealousies played out during their short lives, and she enjoyed observing them.

With a human disguise, they walked among mortals more or less undetected, but this was different. If she chose to answer the summons, it would be in her full divine splendor, too glorious and terrible for a human to look upon without fearing for their lives. And indeed, if she judged them to be unworthy-if they had been cruel or violent or unjust-she would annihilate them all where they stood. Capable had done it before, and she did not regret it. Humans knew they summoned her and her sisters at their own peril.

But if she found them deserving, then she blessed them with her presence, allowing them to worship her and take in their prayers. Some of that magic she would give back to them, granting them victory in battles or abundant harvests or whatever it was they wanted, but she would carry much of it back to her sisters. They would share it among themselves and use it to answer countless prayers.

The mortals would summon a different sister-goddess depending on their needs, but Capable ruled matters of love and war, and so, they called to her.

“Tell them I’ll come.”

 

Although she was outwardly serene, anticipation coiled in her belly as she prepared to journey to the mortal world. Her sisters had readied her, and now Toast was making the final preparations for her passage.

She could have appeared before them naked, but Cheedo produced an exquisite gown, light silvery-purple and practically translucent, and insisted that she wear it. Angharad had twisted and plaited her hair into a dozen different styles before deciding to let it tumble loose around her shoulders. As for Dag, she had anointed Capable’s skin with sweet-smelling unguents of lotus and rose, saying it would help block the stench of man.

Her sisters pressed close, embracing her and wishing her luck. Toast brushed a feather-light kiss to her cheek and murmured, “Be safe.”

It was time. She took a deep breath, and stepped into the pool.

Thunder and lightning, strangely colored flames and mysterious apparitions would have heralded her arrival, or whatever else her sisters found amusing to send down. None of it was necessary, of course, but humans loved a spectacle, and it cost them nothing to provide it.

On their end, humans liked to greet them with song and music, and Capable expected a cacophony of earthly instruments to assail her as she took form.

Yet when she took form on earth, the crowd that had summoned her-a few hundred adults of varying ages-was utterly silent. Because she and her sisters so rarely visited their world in their true forms, it was likely that none of them had ever seen a goddess in her full splendor, and they were apparently stunned speechless.

“Who summons me?”

“We do,” said one of the humans in a quavering voice. She always forgot how physically weak they were, compared to gods, “We wanted to thank you for our victory in battle, gracious lady.”

Capable noticed a car heaped with offerings and felt indifferent; piles of guns and bullets and booty meant nothing to her. She preferred oblations of another kind. But perhaps she could put them to good use.

“Sell or trade whatever you don’t need, and use that to help the needy among you. Feed the hungry, tend to the sick, care for those who cannot care for themselves. Prove yourself worthy of my favor.” Her voice rang out across the crowd, and they hung on her every word.

Foresight was Angharad’s gift, not hers, but she sensed that it would be so. Privately she disapproved of war-they all did-but she couldn’t keep them from waging it. Instead, she tried to steer their focus to more deserving efforts, and in this case it seemed to have worked. They would satisfy their end of the bargain and now it was time to fulfill hers.

Her belly ached in anticipation of what was to come, and she cast her gaze into the crowd, searching for one who was would be a worthy vessel. Her lover may be mortal but they would come to her as a god, for the good of the land and all who occupied it.

Although Capable was not quite as skilled at reading humans as Toast, it was simple enough for her to tell that many of them were not suitable. Many were too greedy or selfish, and others just felt wrong. And then one, standing near the back of the crowd, caught her attention.

His body may have been fragile and ephemeral compared to hers, but his spirit was bright and strong, making him stand out from all the others. He wasn’t the largest or strongest in the crowd, but there was something so heartbreakingly earnest the way he looked at her, his face full of wonder and trust. This man wanted her as a woman and a goddess, yes, but not out of base lust or a hankering for power or glory. He really, truly believed. And in the end, that faith and essential goodness meant more than size or strength.

Capable pointed at him and crooked a finger, and after a moment he stumbled forward eagerly.

As he moved towards her, she got a better look at him, and realized that he was exquisite in something other than that typical mortal way, the beauty of all fleeting things. His eyes were bright and blue, and the sharp lines of his face were odd but appealing.

When he reached her, he fell to his knees and stared at the ground, overwhelmed at her presence. Slowly she knelt and tilted his chin up so she could look at him more closely. He was trembling, and felt unnaturally hot to the touch. That and the two lumps on his shoulder make her think he wasn’t well.

“What’s your name?” Capable’s voice was soft, but he still gulped before he replied.

“It’s Nux. And all I want is to serve you, my lady.”

She smiled and took his hand, raising him to his feet. Speaking loudly enough for them all to hear her, she said, “Clear the hood.”

All those nearest to the vehicle scurried to obey her words, and by the time they reached it, she was able to gently guide Nux down onto it. He would have let her do anything with him, she sensed; he seemed unable to tear his eyes from her.

She leaned in close and whispered, “Take off your clothes.”

Before she pulled away, she deliberately grazed her lips against his ear, and he shuddered with pleasure. As Nux began to fumble at his pants, she loosened the straps of her dress.

Capable knew that every pair of eyes in the room followed the slide of the diaphanous gown down her body: first the straps slipping past her shoulders, then its slow glide over her breasts and hips, until it rested in a puddle of fabric around her feet. She gleamed in the moonlight, the divine ichor pulsing through her veins tinting her skin golden.

Nux’s eyes seemed to have grown even larger, and Capable couldn’t help but smile at the awestruck expression on his face.

He was rock-hard, although she had barely laid a finger on him, and sprawled naked across the hood of the car-although he still had his boots on, she noticed with amusement.

His eyes followed the sway of her breasts as she moved to straddle him, careful not to brush up against his erection. It wouldn’t do for him to spend himself early.

For a moment she studied him, reaching out to stroke the side of his face. He leaned into her touch, and gasped out, “Glory, you’re so chrome-I’m not worthy-”

Capable cut him off with a kiss, and although he was clearly inexperienced, the taste of his mouth on hers was sweet. He cupped her breasts with rough, work-hardened hands, and she arched her back into the sensation.

When she broke the kiss and removed one of his hands from her breasts, Nux made a disappointed sound. But she just smiled and pressed his hand between her legs, and he moaned at the slickness he found there.

In a whisper meant only for him, she murmured, “No one is more worth than you.”

The people surrounding them seemed to all be holding their breath, and she could sense the waves of arousal rolling over them. Yet they were waiting obediently for her instructions.

Nux was now rubbing circles around her clit, so it was difficult to keep her voice steady, but she managed as she addressed the room at large, “Worship me now with lips and tongues and teeth, and later, pray to me with kind deeds and words. Love each other and be compassionate, in this and all things, and I will bless you beyond imagining.”

Turning her attention back to Nux, she slid down on him slowly, and his head tilted back, overcome by it all. Capable keened with delight because this was all so good: him inside her and the waves of magic pouring into her. The crowd was lost in their own pleasure, alone or with others, but ultimately it was all for her.

Nux was thrusting up into her, a little too unevenly for her to find a rhythm, but it felt so good that it didn’t matter. Every inch of her was singing with the power of it all; she was transcendent and ecstatic. So was Nux, who didn’t even notice when her fingers brushed up against the lumps on his neck, releasing just enough magic to shrink them down to nothing. Her power flowed into him, healing the disease inside him, giving him strength beyond his imagination.

She came fast and hard, not bothering to stay quiet, and when Nux followed shortly after, his eyes never leaving her face, she decided that this mortal might be worth keeping.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
